


Addiction，Attraction

by newailiy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Partner, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newailiy/pseuds/newailiy
Summary: 床伴变真爱 纯情貂子攻陷社畜李代理





	Addiction，Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction, Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526247) by Milligram. 

Addiction, Attraction 1

“课题交了么？”“交了啊，不是昨天就该交吗？”“完蛋，助教电话告诉我一下。”

道英正发着愣，耳边嚷嚷响起同学们的交谈声，突然被熙珠一声“呀”给吓到，“嗯”地应了句。

“想什么呢你？”  
“哦？没事，你说什么？”

熙珠好像不太高兴，微微皱了皱眉，“我说让你把助教电话告诉我一下。”一种“明明人家在说话为什么不听”的既视感，明眼人都知道她喜欢道英。朱元笑着说，“金道英你最近在玩游戏么？听说你最近很爱吃鸡啊。“ 道英摇了摇头，“有点累而已”，掩饰不住敏锐的表情，起身站起，“我下节还有课，先走了。” 

其实没有课。走出教室的道英轻按着眼周，想着要去哪。脚步停在同期们不常去的自然学院大楼后面的吸烟区.

我想你。

头脑中令人晕眩的鲜明身影，让他有些自责。叹了口气，靠在墙上。  
道英不吸烟，也不喜欢，但连烟味都会让他想起“那个人”，觉得自己像是疯了。有一点想死，加上一点焦躁不安，又瞬间变得干渴难耐起来。我想你。

道英曾是个诚实的学生。之所以是过去式，是因为现在的他很不像话。上课时候放不下手机，也总是开着小差神游。“今天就到这儿吧。”直到教授说完，猛地拍了拍他的头，“干什么呢，金道英，打起精神。”

“打起精神。”

道英一看到站在自家门口的泰容，立刻松开了整日紧锁的眉头，笑弯了眼，然后温顺地开口，“一直好奇哥哥今天来不来呢。”可泰容却随即嗤之以鼻，“刚不还说要打起精神么。”

道英刚一打开门，泰容就仿佛进自己家似的，一脚跨进了道英的独居房。从道英身侧擦过的泰容，身上一阵洗发水香味。道英有些紧张，跟在他后面。

“考试周？”  
“啊…对，昨天晚上忙得厉害，没收拾就出门了。”

泰容的性格非常干净利落，准确地说，就是无法忍受脏乱的那类型。看着他好像不太高兴。道英一边辩解，一边赶紧捡起堆在地上的各种打印材料。泰容看着道英慌张地收拾，摘下了帽子。

“行了，过会儿再收拾。”

他冷不丁地话音刚落，就站到道英身前。道英现在已经能够很清楚地明白这是什么信号，心脏砰砰直跳。对面这双漂亮的眼睛懒懒地眨着，然后抬起头，视线相接。泰容比道英抢先一步，毫不犹豫地解开了他的衬衫纽扣。

“我刚回来还没洗澡”，道英咽了口唾沫说到。泰容觉得他这样子太可爱就笑了起来，“没事，你都不运动，也不会有汗味。”那一辈子都不要运动了，道英心里这样想着。

泰容忍无可忍地解开他的裤带，然后跪下。道英看着一整天存在脑海中的那样挥之不去的表情，又开始眩晕了，于是闭上了眼。

是一个很轻率的契机，道英知道了自己的“取向”是双性。反倒是对爱情这个东西有些怀疑，虽然恋爱了很多次，但“这是爱情吗？”这种话总会在心里反问。至少在与异性的恋爱中是这样，大概勉强只对和高一时交往的那个女友有些不舍。  
所以，刚上大学不久，道英突然好奇自己是不是那种不需要经过恋爱或是产生感情就能做 爱的人，因此就这样和几个人搭上了联系。有人想要开始恋爱所以没有再见面，有人说年纪太小，约着不合适，还有人突然就删了联系，三番五次扑了个空，倒是泰容，先联系了自己。

-你几岁？  
-二十二岁。  
-太年轻了。  
-那你为什么还要联系我。  
-因为感兴趣。

泰容单方面提出要见面，然后把时间地点也一起发了过来。本以为会开门见山地约在酒店，没想到却说要在咖啡厅见面。道英总觉得即便再不伦不类的见面，也一定要有见面的目的，所以第一次约完之后有些恍惚，犹豫着要不要去。  
‘迟到了10分钟的话我就不等了，会直接走，所以你不来也没关系。’  
那天是学生会执行部开例会的日子，道英在会议结束之后，顺便去了咖啡店。

确切地说，当时刚好迟到了8分钟。

到了咖啡店，道英拨了kakao电话，一个正准备走出咖啡店门的男人背影拿起了手机。不是吧，道英对着电话说了句“我到了”，泰容回过头看向他。

他穿着比自己大很多的连帽衫，盖着帽子。一瞬间，道英以为自己看到了艺人。过分华丽的脸让一切变得好像不太真实。道英晕晕乎乎地按下结束通话的按钮，泰容隐约露出不耐的神情，勾起嘴角，一副让人无法理解的表情。之前犹豫过的不来见面的想法，道英后悔了。

道英埋在泰容身上，嘴唇四处吮吸着，因为泰容坚持不让他接吻，所以莫名产生了哪怕是在身上也要留下足够多痕迹的傲气。  
泰容一脸焦急，下身不断触碰晃动着。“快点啊，别再亲了，放进来。”“我找个套子。”“在我外套口袋里。”道英点点头，从掉落在床下的外套口袋里掏出避孕套。  
泰容从道英手里一把抢了过去，急忙拆开包装，然后熟练地将嘴唇包在道英已经坚硬的下体上，再猛吸了几口。

在咖啡馆同他面对面坐着的时候，道英心想出大事了，因为清楚地感受到了什么叫做快要爆炸般的心跳。长得太好看了。太美了。看着他好像都快要听不见说话的声音了。

“因为才第一次见，这次干脆就先这样？”

道英摇了摇头。  
说实话，他有保持不紧张的信心，本身自己的性格就离会因为这种事而产生紧张感还有一段距离。不管去哪里也好，做什么也好。反正也不是第一次尝试性 爱，再加上年龄差的也不多，所以并没有想太多，即使走进咖啡店之前，也没有丝毫紧张。

但到现在这样如此强烈的反应为止，道英都在怀疑，真的是什么命运的恶作剧吗？连同隐藏在连帽衫中的完美眼眶和嘴唇，都前所未有地动摇着道英的内心。道英确信自己现在这个样子，在泰容看来肯定就像一个毛头小鬼。

泰容似乎觉得很有意思，笑着支起下巴。

“不能摘次眼镜吗？你视力特别不好？”  
“不是啊。”

道英摘下眼镜后，泰容发出一阵“嗯……”的苦恼声，然后掏出自己的手机，“把你号码告诉我。”

“我不去酒店的，太脏了。你一个人住的对吧？明天去你那。”  
“你都不问我的意见吗？”  
“……不愿意吗？”  
“……”

泰容扑哧一声笑了出来，“会给你电话的”，说完就站起了身。然后那之后的第二天晚上，泰容真的出现在道英公寓的门厅里。

啊，

顶进里面的时候，泰容满是期待的神情，然后偏头咬住了自己的胳膊。道英抓住他的手臂，扯了下来，按在床单上。“咬出疤了都，能不能改改这个习惯。”泰容不管道英说什么，做什么，都始终“快点快点”地催促着，道英索性一使劲推到最深。泰容被猛地顶到躬起腰，轻轻发出“呃嗯”的呻吟声。道英觉得只要他抬眼望着自己，即便只是和自己四目相对也会让自己坚持不了太久，于是闭上眼，开始更加卖力地动起腰。

“慢慢来，不要着急。“

道英永远记得泰容第一次和自己做 爱的时候说过的话。于是总是慢慢地开始，然后再慢慢地加快了速度。泰容抓住道英的胳膊，喊着他的名字，“太好了，道英啊，道英啊。”  
面对这样的泰容，道英一瞬也无法转移视线，他希望泰容也是这样，希望也能看看自己的眼睛就好了。但泰容总是闭着眼，或是用胳膊挡住。

射完之后，道英把依旧还坚硬到不行的下身用力刺了好几下才抽出来。泰容看着窗外，随着动作扯着发出一声声“嗯，嗯”的细微呻吟，“真是太好了，道英啊”，他小声说着。

“……哥哥，”  
“嗯。”

道英以为这样叫了他，他就会看向自己所以才开口，但泰容的视线一直固定在窗外的天空上。

“我长得很好看吧。”

真是让人哑然失笑的话。说实话，道英自己都不知道为什么会说出这句。假如硬要细究原因的话，就只是不想泰容太快起身罢了。泰容这才转过眼来，看着道英，然后哈哈地笑了， “当然好看”，泰容回答到。

“戴着眼镜也好看？”  
“虽然戴着眼镜也好看，戴隐形吧还是，总架着鼻梁上不是会有痕迹嘛？不会不舒服么？”  
“我高中开始就一直戴着了。”  
“你几岁了？”

哇，真是太过分了。道英被不可理喻到张开嘴。太过分的地方有两点，第一是明明之前就告诉过了，竟然随便就忘记，第二就是明明早就把自己的告诉了泰容，但他却没把他的告诉自己。

“就算只是睡觉的关系也该把年纪记住不是嘛？”  
“嗯…也不是什么太重要的事嘛…”  
“哇，哥你都跟几岁的睡过啊？”

因为这句问话，泰容反倒开始认真地苦恼起来。道英其实一点也不好奇，所以摆了摆手说到，“不对不对，别回答了”。

“但是要说年下的话，你是第一个。”  
“诶咦，又在骗人。”  
“真的啊，而且我和你也没差几岁。”  
“你其实看起来比我更像弟弟一点嘛不是？” 

刚听道英说完，泰容马上瘪起嘴回了句，“才没有。”于是道英开玩笑般地“泰容啊，泰容啊”不停喊着。可能是心情并没有太坏，泰容就只是黏糊糊地小声笑着。

虽然总是那样一笑了之，但其实还是很郁闷。泰容绝对，绝对不会告诉自己。甚至一点缝隙都不会给，道英觉得仿佛是一个自己再怎么挤也挤不进去的坚硬墙壁。别说电话号码了，连名字都不知道。  
“叫我泰容就行，你年龄多大呢？”听完道英乖巧地回答完这个问题之后，就只露出略带苦恼的表情，自己的年龄什么的却没有接着说出来。

头两次的性爱，用敬语交谈显得过于生硬，索性连话都很少说，实际上也没有什么好说的。反正彼此都因为身体才见面的，也就不必勉强攀谈什么了。

后来有一次，道英因为学生会聚餐喝了点酒，意识不太清晰的时候直接对着泰容说了平语。 听着他的话感觉是在生气，“快尴尬死了所以我们整理一下称呼吧。”即便当时泰容说不用叫哥也没关系的，但道英还是觉得单是“泰容”这个名字本身就会让人心发痒，所以就直接选择了“哥哥”。

“哥哥你大学毕业了吗？”

道英明知道不会有回答，但还是问了一句。看看泰容安稳地趴在自己肚子上，带着始终让人捉摸不透的微笑。

“…我讨厌上学。”  
“为什么啊？”  
“就那样啊，哪有喜欢上学的人啊。”

“明天也是有超多专业课啊我。啧啧，”道英自己都开始为自己的处境咂舌。泰容小声笑了，“那我得少来几次了。”刚说完，道英就重重地点了点头，“是的，求你了。”

“别再来了，我都要累死了。”  
“那你就直接告诉我，让我走不就行了嘛。”  
“那让你走了，你不就会去找别的人了嘛。”

泰容理所应当地点了点头，这反应让道英莫名皱起眉。

“干嘛让我把你喊来喊去的，怪让人抱歉的，直接别做不就行了。”

又是无缘无故地含糊其辞。泰容没再给出别的回应，只是笑了一下就起身，然后说到，“我得走了。”

“睡醒再走嘛，不累吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“固执死了你。”  
“睡吧，我走了。”

从来都不会说晚安，一直就只会说“睡吧，肯定很累了”“睡吧，今天太好了”“睡吧，快睡”，然后道英就会“好好回去哦，晚安”，接着送他出门。总觉得又是莫名生了傲气，在泰容还没意识到道英已经养成的这个习惯之前，想看看他到底什么时候才会领悟到。

关上大门，道英总会在这时开始思考两人到底是什么关系。突然出现的泰容，直接走进道英的家里，省略问候直接向着身体奔去，彼此对彼此的了解也没多少。但是啊，却总是，却总是想起他。每次觉得不能再这样下去了，就又会拥着挤进来，接着再挤进来，想着干脆把他扯向自己更近一点的话，却又直接溜走。

道英冲完澡才知道他把帽子落在了这。偶尔也会这样忘下些东西。虽然嘴上会念叨他丢三落四的，但心里还是觉得这些东西莫名让自己安心，因为给了道英一种“总有一天会再来找我吧”的信心，所以也会想到可能是故意的，虽然只是猜测。

说是经常来，其实一周不过两三次。会没有联系就突然出现，星期，时间都不定，随心所欲地出现。用短信代替敲门。就像往常一样，限制发送人。  
-我来了。

"真心的吗？"  
道英还没睡醒，打开门对过了两天才出现的泰容说。不知道是不是刚洗完澡就跑过来了，洗发水的味道一下子扑了个满面。

“睡着了吗？”  
“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“你睡觉也真轻，我还以为你不会开门呢。”  
“唉，等一下，我洗漱好再出来。”

就这样，凌晨 - 对于道英来说是凌晨 - 6 点就见面的时候也有。

道英扫着湿头发出来的时候，泰容正坐在化妆台前，打量着他的爽肤水，乳液，和香水。

“你用香水？”  
“没有，那是成人礼送的。”  
“这个香味不错啊，很适合你。”

拔开香水瓶盖，泰容凑上去轻轻闻了味道，又把盖子盖上，放下。道英睡眼惺忪地瘫坐在床上。泰容好像觉得他的表情很有趣，哼哼地笑了。

“开心吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“大清早就把人弄醒真的是…”  
“那也是赶在你上学前来了不是嘛。”  
“我周五没课，你那会儿来……”  
“所以，不做？”  
“做啊，为什么不做。”

道英刚叹完一口气，泰容就从椅子上站起身，跪在了他的两腿之间。用手捋开大腿，嘴唇朝着下面贴了下去。解开裤带，张开嘴，先慢慢研磨着前端，再连同根部往脖子深处含去，然后用手紧抓住道英的大腿开始移动头。道英一只手按住他的肩膀，一只手摸着床撑住身体。 即使困得迷迷糊糊，但感觉还是无比坦率的。过于刺激的吮吸，眼看就硬起来的下体，泰容移开了嘴，一脸得逞地笑着。无奈之下，道英也只好跟着笑了。

沉醉完一次高潮之后，泰容抱着枕头看着从浴室出来了还喋喋不休的道英笑出了声，“对不起啦”，“这事要道什么歉”，道英说完也对着他笑了。泰容边弯着眼边坐起身，“我也去洗洗”。  
一大早就来这么一下，之后还要再滚去学校，道英对自己这样的现实感到无比疲惫，放空盯着镜子发呆。期间，泰容擦干净了清瘦的身体走了出来。

真漂亮。真是全身上下都没有不漂亮的地方。道英不知不觉地把目光黏在他身上，直到和自己相识一笑才反应过来。

“一起走吧。”  
“等我出去十分钟之后你再出来。”  
“……知道了，个固执鬼。”

大概是不想让人看见他往哪走。泰容咯咯地笑了笑，边戴上帽子边看了眼手表。这样看来，还是第一次看他戴手表来。即使这样总是分不清状况地来找自己，但想着他也一定是有工作有学业的人吧，道英非常好奇他那时候的样子。

“…明天还会来吗？”  
“不知道，想和你做的话就会来。”  
“明天过来吧，我明天考试结束了。”

泰容没有回答，反而戴上耳机，对道英轻轻地挥了挥手，然后消失在玄关外。道英看了好一阵门，立在那等了10分钟。 在等待的过程中，想起了和他的第一次性爱。到底是怎么就变成这样了。

第一次很好。太好了。互相都忠于欲望，只是对彼此的身体贪得无厌。泰容总会性感到让道英无法再有思考别的事情的空隙。不清楚做了多少次，只在一次高 潮结束后，泰容蜷在道英的怀里提议说以后再见面吧。  
但，也有必须遵守的规则。第一，绝对不能接吻。第二，不能有爱恋之类的感情。第三，不要好奇私生活。第四，不管是各自有了恋人还是失去了兴趣，就立刻中断联系回归陌生人。

考试顺利地结束了。相比轻松了的感觉，心里更多的是烦闷。对于道英来说，考试本就不是什么大不了的事情，即便粗略地学一学，就算到不了满分，拿个A-也是轻而易举。

“戴隐形吧，你摘掉眼镜更好看。”

考试一结束，道英就去了眼镜店。因为是泰容让自己这样的所以。“模范生的样子看起来也很好，但是不会不舒服吗？”

“您戴着眼镜不舒服吗？您的视力也不是那么坏。”

验光师边给道英的眼睛做检查边问。道英只是尴尬地笑了笑，“从上学的时候就戴着了，现在都感觉不出来舒不舒服。“  
验光师拿出印着花花绿绿的产品册，递到道英面前，介绍这样那样的隐形产品。“这个是用水合物做的，所以眼睛会更舒服…这是最近新出的…”道英没有考虑太多，挑了验光师推荐的那款，随后又是冗长的隐形保养说明。

-我今天过去 T

手机响了。以为是支付确认短信，所以不经意间按亮了屏幕，看到的一瞬间以为心脏塌陷了。这是第一次给自己发短信，这样事先通知也是第一次。怎么回事。赶紧敲着键盘，结果只收到了“传送失败”的回信。虽然电话也是这样，但连短信也限制发送者。

道英去市场买了晚饭，想着哥哥早点来的话，说不定可以一起吃。就算吃不成也总对之前有次做完之后泰容拉开冰箱说的话过意不去。“你冰箱里怎么可以这么空”，泰容对着冰箱里除了啤酒之外什么都没有的隔栏嘟囔着，“什么材料也没有，也做不了吃的“，接着又唠叨了句“你好好吃饭好好过行不行啊”。道英从这些细小的样子中看出来了，泰容分明是个感情细腻的人，而且他确信，如果两人关系再亲密些，那么相处起来肯定也会更融洽。

正准备开始煮汤的时候 -本来想试试做意大利面之类的，但觉得有点太过了，所以就换成了简单的菜式- 响起一阵敲门的声音，道英一路小跑打开门，酒气扑面而来。

“喝酒了吗？”  
“你还没吃晚饭？”  
“哥哥，哥哥。”

道英搂过摇摇晃晃的泰容，搀扶着他坐在沙发上，睁着像是有亮光的大眼睛，“妈的”小声骂了句。

"你要吃晚饭吗? 那我走了。"  
"啊?"

泰容皱着眉头掏出手机，好像要联系谁似的，手指在液晶屏上快速敲打起来。道英慌忙抓住他的手。

“不吃晚饭也可以，现在就做吗？”  
“我可不是那种没眼色到连自己约的孩子饭都没吃还要做的人。”  
“所以要是的话就是我没有眼力见就行。”  
“你也是想做 爱想疯了的家伙么。”

是那样吗。道英觉得或许是这样吧。等泰容好像又要开口说走之前，道英关上煤气，抱住他的腰，把嘴唇埋进脖颈中。平时的他，皮肤上都是淡淡的香气，也许是喝了太烈的酒，酒味浓重到让道英头昏。

“发生什么事了吗？”  
“别腻腻歪歪的，快把衣服脱了。”

道英浅浅地瞪了一眼，解开了泰容的衬衫纽扣。以前不知道，戴上隐形之后，世界就大亮了，而且明亮的视野比想象中更加刺激。道英觉得把这样雪白的躯体原封不动地放在自己眼中仿佛是一种罪过，所以暂时陷入了别的想法中。这时，泰容用“呀，啊”的烦躁声音催促起来。泰容起身，爬到道英上面，焦急地把脸埋在道英的肩膀上。可能是因为喝了酒，好像比平时更加积极。泰容用一只手使劲摸着道英的下身，气喘吁吁，然后紧紧地贴在道英身上，松散的眼神向上看着。  
那表情无比鲜明。真的太想接吻了，简直要疯。  
嗯呃…泰容边用力揉搓着，边看着道英的反应，突然停下了动作。“你戴隐形了吗？”既然正对着下面，那句话就更让人难为情。

“嗯，为了哥哥戴的。”  
“不错嘛，我们道英。”

啊，要疯了。

道英把嘴唇咬地咯吱咯吱作响。不知道是喝醉了，还是真的把好听的话说给自己听。反正看着他笑弯眼的神色，道英觉得眼前好像一下子发白。  
“还我们道英呢，”道英装作若无其事，“哥哥也听听我的话啊”，说完搂起正嘻嘻笑着的泰容的腰，放在沙发上。“呀，我多听你话啊。” 这话听完，道英只能无话可说地干笑，还只是自己单方面的无话可说。你哪有啊。每天都是一会这样一会那样的。只在自己觉得方便的时候找来，本人的任何事也从来不告诉我。

但即使想这样和他计较，“我们道英”，就单凭这一句话，所有的一切好像都能被原谅。如此一来，自己仿佛在对待泰容的事上就只会宽容。  
其实说到底是自己动摇了，所以这样也没有关系。

泰容盯着道英有趣的表情看个不停。道英的下身直直地立着，泰容忍不住凑上去径直往自己的里面推了推，然后咬着嘴唇用力动着腰。 

泰容比想象中更经常喝酒。说是说经常，但喝完酒之后出现的情况屈指可数。道英想象得到他应该总需要喝酒，但他自己好像也不太喜欢，而且每次只要一喝就会喝得很厉害，浑身都弥漫着酒味。  
道英一开始会觉得意外，但也逐渐习惯了他这种面貌。道英不喜欢浓重的酒味，但喜欢喝醉的泰容。平时也不爱开玩笑，可如果喝醉酒了心情就会变得很好，会用调皮的语调“我们道英”这样喊着，或者是撒娇的语气叫着“道英啊”。

“不累吗？”泰容趴在看起来很累的道英的身上问到，“你体力也真好。”  
“我这是硬撑着，我体力多差啊。”  
“那为什么要硬撑着？”

因为身体有反应啊，而且哥哥那么喜欢我怎么办呢。道英没有回答，而是在心里想着，不由自主闭上了眼。

“你真是温柔啊道英，”泰容似醒非醒地小声说着，道英重新睁开了眼睛，“所以和你一起的时候是最有意思的。”  
“……终于知道了真是万幸，也不看看我多努力。”  
“你会后悔的。”

泰容笑眯眯地弯着眼，低声嘀咕着，趴在道英的胸口上睡着了。身体轻到不行，所以感觉不到什么重量，道英细心用目光描摹着。一醒过来的话，肯定会毫不犹豫地洗完就走，所以刚睡着的样子要仔仔细细地全都放进眼里才行。  
静静闭着眼睛小声喘气的样子真好看。就算对泰容一无所知，但是能这样看着他睡着的人应该没有几个吧，就算是还在约别的人，但能这样的肯定没有。

没过一会儿，泰容悄然睁开了眼，短暂的视线相触，寂静无声。他马上又把脸埋在道英的胸前，“我睡着了？”问到，道英摸着他的发尾，“嗯”。尴尬在安静地流淌着。一般这种情况下，泰容都会随即起身离开，但不知道是不是连这样的力气都耗尽了，所以始终没起来。道英吃力地喘着气，因为心脏跳得太厉害，只能这样勉强着自己的呼吸。

应该能听见吧。

道英轻轻地把手放在泰容的腰上这样想着。泰容装作什么都不知道，抬起头来和道英对视。 感觉世界都在晃动着，所以道英轻轻地，再轻轻地抚摸着他的腰。直到泰容说要起来去洗洗的时候，道英这才开口搭话。

“出了什么事吧？”  
“…没有。”  
“…我考得超好的。”

“我本来就是做什么都会做得很好。”突然听到像是给自己报告近况，泰容笑了出来，“好烦啊你”打趣说到。道英也歪头笑着看向他。

“还有哦，我喝酒只喝啤酒。”  
“好像是吧，我看你冰箱里就只有啤酒。”  
“那也不是经常喝，都是朋友买来的。”

泰容避开了交缠的目光，“是吗？”开始用平淡的声音回答到。道英没在意他的反应，依旧执拗地说着自己的事。“我过得比你想象中的要好。上高中的时候，我都是自己做饭吃的。对了，我还有个亲哥哥，年龄差的不多所以关系还不错。反正就那样吧。我生日在二月。”这样努力用心说出的话，得到的就只是一句“这样啊”。然后还是沉默。不知道为什么，道英觉得因为这个沉默，心里难过得不行。

“……那哥哥是谁？”

对于道英过了很久提出的问题，泰容只是露出歉意的微笑，摸了摸道英的头。我不理解，既然不能给予感情，那连手，连目光也都不要给我。

“名字也，是本名吗？”  
“你说呢。”  
“你是比我大吗？”  
“不告诉你。”

泰容好像觉得道英的提问很有趣，用手撑着下巴趴着。

道英生了傲气，继续发问。

“养宠物了吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你是大学生吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不管问什么你都不会说的对吧？”  
“嗯。”

“但是我……我都告诉你了啊”，道英说完之后，泰容只是耸了耸肩。

“一般问这种话的，我都不会再联系了。因为是你所以就算了。”  
“为什么？为什么对我不一样。”  
“因为你做得最好。”

“我们互相还是陌生人的话会更好，”泰容说着便站起身。

从那以后的几天泰容都没再来。  
后悔了。早知道什么都不问了。一开始不就说过不喜欢那样嘛。这样一想，自己好像变成了只是装作听话的样子顺从一下，然后无论如何都准备打破和他约好的既定规则的那种人。虽然这一切都已经化成泡影了。

原本每周都会来两三次，但这次快两周都没联系。是被甩了吗？道英想着。但是“被甩了”得这种字眼都是不准确的。一开始确定的就不是恋爱关系，是随时都能中断的轻率的关系罢了。

我想你了。就，做 爱那种的，不做也可以，就让所有一切都过去了也可以。只是好奇那张漂亮的脸上，露出其他的表情的话，会是什么样的。散步的时候会是什么表情？会哭吗？喜欢动物的话，和动物一起玩的时候又会是什么表情呢？

“你谈恋爱了对吧？道英啊。”

熙珠问完之后，道英思索了半天，但随即摇了摇头。熙珠立刻接着问，“真的吗？真的没谈？”满是急切的声音再三确认到，“那也没有喜欢的人吗？”面对她的提问，道英睁了睁眼睛，稍微苦恼了一下说，“也不知道有没有”。

终于，在熙珠跟道英告白，然后被道英拒绝了的那天，久违地看到了站在自己门前，套着黑色连帽衫的泰容。和他四目相对，泰容依旧若无其事地笑着说，“为什么这么晚才回啊科大nim。”道英笑不出来。

“喝酒了？”  
“嗯，稍微喝了。”  
“明明就喝了很多。”  
“没有，就喝了一瓶啤酒。”

在道英按密码的时候，泰容一直靠在门廊前的栏杆旁，门一打开，他便率先钻了进去。

“……哥哥。”

道英没有关上门，而是喊了声泰容。他把还是那样好看的脸转过来，带着疑惑的表情，望向道英。

“如果我说我现在没有心情做的话，你会去找别人吗？”

面对道英的提问，泰容眨了眨眼睛，一脸好像在问什么理所应当的话那样，毫不犹豫地点了点头。道英这才把门带上，像堵门一样靠在玄关。泰容脸上虽然隐约露出担心的神情，但依旧一步跨到道英面前，手探向了他的针织衫里，慵懒眨着的眼睛里逐渐弥漫上了情 欲。道英有点生气了。这个人，这个人可真是丝毫不担心我的死活啊。

道英还是像往常一样，虽然相比起来，稍微有些鲁莽地扯下泰容的衣服，抱着他，像扔在沙发上那样让他坐着。泰容的表情有些迷惑。但不管怎么样，随着慢慢开始亲吻着全身，暂时闪现的迷惑表情也消失了。 

泰容在道英的身下哭着叫着，当高潮渐渐涌上的时候，道英用力抓住了他的手臂，然后面无表情地继续抬起了腰。泰容伸出手指，在道英的眉间轻触了一下。“你，今天看起来好像有什么烦恼啊。”即便那样都还是性感到不行，知道这并不是担心自己的那种指尖，他原本就是那种不以心感受到的而是以身体感受到的所有当成全部的人。心里痛死了。  
道英像是没撑住倒在泰容的肩膀上那样，埋着脸抱住了他的腰。泰容哼哼起来，“呀，重死了”，道英赶紧慌张地把身体挪开。泰容扑哧笑了出来，脚趾头都跟着一抖一抖的，“真是太好了，果然还是和你做的时候最好了。”这种话也可以无动于衷地说出来。

“……我好像很喜欢哥哥。”

一种“早上好像下雨了”式的语调。泰容支着下巴，就像真的只是听到那句话一样，带着没有任何内容的眼神盯着道英。

好像要哭出来了，所以道英只能垂下视线。这时，泰容的手轻柔地伸了过来，摸了摸道英的头发。道英抬起有点湿润的双眼，和笑着的泰容对视了。无法理解，道英几乎笃定他会很自然地说出“到此为止吧”“就当作什么事都没发生吧”，可竟然得到的是这样的反应，心脏感觉砸在了地上似的摔得一塌糊涂，呼吸困难。 

“……可以接吻吗？”

道英哑声问到。泰容叹了口气，“好吧”，这样说到。道英有些难以置信，“真的吗？我以为肯定会被拒绝的”，瞬间睁大双眼。泰容马上又带着不耐烦的语气变卦，“算了，不要了”，然后慢慢从道英手臂中挣脱出来，伸了个懒腰。  
完美的比例加上没有一点赘肉的清瘦后背，泰容伸长胳膊然后放下，边说着“我先去洗了”，边回过头。

道英站了起来，转过身吻了他一下，短暂又清淡。在平静涌出的情绪中，道英真的快要被逼出泪来。

接吻的时候，哭是最糟糕的事了，他觉得。

道英揽住了泰容的腰。仅仅是接吻就已经很高兴了，身体跟着起了反应。他紧紧抓住泰容纤细的双臂围在自己的脖子上，长长的手指慢慢滑进泰容的后穴。已经进入了好几次了，所以可以很柔和地。  
泰容乖乖地靠在他身上，接吻的齿间漏出细微呻吟。好像要被爆发的情绪浸透了，道英缓慢地，然后更加缓慢地吮吸着嘴唇。当泰容为了平缓呼吸移开嘴唇时，道英看见了他满含怨恨的双眼。也就是说，第一次从那看到了有类似于感情的东西。

“我喜欢你，哥哥。我喜欢你。”

溢出的爱恋之情一旦开始就再也止不住。所以在爱抚的过程中，在不断插入、不断碾磨又撞击的过程中，也一刻不停地喃喃低语着情话。虽然也从未奢求得到回应，但说话的时候，道英始终目不转睛地盯着泰容的眼睛。泰容没有回答，只是不停地喊着道英的名字。到最后甚至把那双麻酥酥的腿和自己缠在一块睡着了。第一次这样。

可道英也根本没有想到这会是最后一次。

第二天特别晚才下课，道英怕比约定的时间要晚，着急地冲回家。原以为泰容会等在门前，但却不在。看来会晚一点了。道英反倒想当然地觉得这是好事，开始苦恼如果来家里的话要做点什么呢才好呢。不想只做 爱了，那个已经做了太多次。要不要看个电影，再一起吃个饭？会喜欢电影吗？看样子要知道才行。今天一定要再弄清楚很多事情才行。  
洗完澡了，也打扫完卫生，戴上隐形眼镜，道英在沙发上坐着静静地等着他。明明只要知道电话号码，打个电话就行，但道英现在却除了等，别无他法。

道英以为他肯定会像往常一样敲响自己的门，只要等着他肯定会来。就这样，道英整整熬了一夜。

那之后的两天，道英也都在等。对现实总有着很快觉悟的道英不得不承认，哥哥不会来了。而且大概以后也不会。一开始不就说过吗，不遵守规则的话，这种关系就结束了。违反规则的是道英，泰容只是按照事先预告的那样去做了而已，所以自己被砸成碎片也一点办法也没有。  
道英变成碎片了。

第一次休了学，稍微休息了一段时间。期间也努力尝试过其他的恋爱，也见过新的伴侣，但都不太好。虽然为了不去想他而付出了不懈努力，但对于他的记忆却无时无刻不让道英疼得厉害。

休学一结束，道英随即开始忙着进行毕业准备。他认真地开始找着工作，毕业后挑选了几家公司，正式地参加了面试。忙碌地生活着，好像就能忘记一些事情，因为不想再有别的想法，所以就更加拼命地生活着，因此在两三家企业中苦恼也是理所当然的。

面对最后一个面试，道英陷入了苦恼。事实上他已经通过了一家在国内屈指可数的公司终面，而且道英自己对那家公司也很满意。虽然是初创企业，但规模很大，而且气氛很自由，甚至还是弹性工作制。而即将面试的这家，是一个很老的企业，虽然也算是不错的公司，但传闻并没有太好。什么这家公司企业文化很垃圾啊，什么很可怕啊之类的。所以总想着干脆放弃算了，但最后还是改变了主意。只是不想有遗憾，能善始善终就好。反正道英已经决定了，就算这家最后给了offer也肯定不会去。

公司大楼就像字面理解的大企业那样雄伟。由于一整面的玻璃幕墙，大理石地面上闪烁着忽闪忽闪的光。

“我是来面试的。”  
“您来的真早啊，请稍等。”

道英和前台职员说完，被职员先安排在了大厅沙发上等待。道英边等着繁忙的电话快结束，边环顾四周。两个看上去年龄在30岁到40岁之间西装革履的职员正快步走着。一想到这栋大楼，几百人都是相同的打扮，然后都要钻进小小的格子间后面干活，就觉得憋得慌。  
道英边低头看了眼自己在毕业典礼上也穿着的这套西装，边开始整理自己的仪表。

“所以说李代理，这是我们应该一起承担的责任。”  
“…嗯。”  
“连带责任，连带责任懂吗。”

人群中不时有大嗓门的人大声喊着“李代理，李代理”。所谓只停留在传闻中的非常生硬的企业文化，道英竟然用双眼瞧了个真切，太见鬼了这也。就在他觉得自己白白看了场闹剧的时候。

是有一天突然消失的那个人，是那个人。

“泰容你去联系日本分公司处理，反正那边的事也是你本人负责，承认这次错在你吧？我把材料准备好就发给你。”

“好的，科长。”男人把头发梳得很整齐，戴着金属框眼镜向着那位科长微微行礼。过分漂亮的眼睛里满是滚沸的锐利。  
男人看着科长坐上电梯之后，不经意间转过头来，与道英的视线碰了个正着。很快，两人间的对视就被前台职员挡住了。

“我来带您去，请跟我来。”

道英咽着唾沫勉强回答了一句“好的”，站起来的身体晃了一下，好像全身的血液都在疯狂地加速流淌。道英跟在职员后面站在电梯前，男人丝毫没有把自己的侧脸转过来的意思，只是呆呆地看着电梯门。尽管道英死死盯着他，他也还是那样。

“……代理，您上几楼？”

这时男人才回过头看向职员和道英。泰容的眼神无比冷静，他直视着道英的眼睛说，“我来按就好。”道英这才知道这张漂亮的脸上，会有这么锐利的神情，还以为是第一次见到的眼睛。电梯上行的时候，安静的空气让人感到呼吸困难。  
门打开又被关上，道英和职员还要再上几层楼。尴尬和不舒服的空气稍微消失后，职员开口了。

“哦，如果你合格了，你就可以和刚刚那位一起工作了。”

职员说的这句话，对道英来说已成为目标。

知道这是无比莽撞的行为，但道英却不得不报仇。

——————TBC——————


End file.
